1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus which performs recording by ejecting liquid to a target.
2. Related Art
In the related art, an ink jet type printer, which performs recording (printing) by ejecting ink as an example of liquid to a target, such as a paper sheet, from a liquid ejecting head, is known as a type of a recording apparatus. In such a printer, when performing a relatively large amount of printing, it is required that the ink be continuously and reliably supplied to the liquid ejecting head. For this reason, a configuration, in which the ink is supplied to the liquid ejecting head through an ink supply tube from an ink tank (liquid accommodation portion) that has a relatively large accommodation capacity of the ink, has been suggested (for example, refer to Chinese Registered Utility Model No. CN2825289Y).
In the printer having this configuration, the ink tank is disposed not to disturb an operation of the printer. For example, the ink tank is not installed on a side of a discharging direction of the paper sheet, or on a front surface side of a printer main body which is a side where an operation for inserting and extracting a supply cassette (paper sheet cassette) that can accommodate the paper sheet supplied to the liquid ejecting head is performed. In general, the ink tank is installed on a lateral side of the printer main body which is a side in a right-and-left direction when viewed from a front surface side. Otherwise, the ink tank is installed on a rear side of the printer main body which is a side in a direction opposite to the front surface side. For this reason, a necessary installation area for installing the ink tank becomes large in addition to the printer main body. For example, when the ink tank is installed on the lateral side of the printer main body, since the installation area is large in a lateral direction, there is a problem in that an installation location is restricted.
In addition, there is also a case where the ink tank is positioned at a location which is apart from the front surface side of the printer main body and which is a position where a user gets easy access for collecting the paper sheet discharged from the printer main body, or the like. Therefore, for example, when an operator pours the ink into the ink tank and fills the ink tank with the ink, as the operator moves the ink tank to the front surface side from the lateral side of the printer main body, easy access to the ink tank is required. At this time, when the ink tank is attached to the printer main body, a bothersome operation which is called detaching the ink tank from the printer main body is required. In addition, when the ink tank is detached, the ink tank requires an operation according to a load, such as making the printer main body move so that the ink tank is moved to the front surface side.
In addition, this circumstance is mostly the same not only in the printer, but also in a recording apparatus including: an apparatus main body which has the liquid ejecting head that ejects the liquid to the target and performs the recording; a supply cassette which is insertable into and extractable from the apparatus main body and can accommodate the target; and a liquid accommodation portion which can accommodate the liquid that is supplied to the liquid ejecting head.